


Hope

by GreenHunter05



Category: Chestervelle - Fandom, Suprnatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, hurt jo harvelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenHunter05/pseuds/GreenHunter05
Summary: Dean and Jo were fulling around a couple months ago and the poor boy couldn't get her out of his head until a phone call that broke his heart in half and some news that fix it and made it bigger.
Relationships: Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you like it. I really love this parring and I feel like they wasted so much potential anyway enjoy.

Just another day for the Winchester, nothing bad happened in a while so the boys had some time for themselves, they were watching movies together, cleaning the bunker, have a beer and just talk about the old days with mom and dad or when they were just hunting things , saving people the family business you know , other days they were looking at the pictures there was one with Sam and Dean little kids playing together,they were so small and innocent they were ...kids. Another picture was with Mary and Dean, a young, happy, careless Dean that was in the arms of the only woman that truly broke his heart when he lost her but that Dean didn't know what was going to happen so he smiled in that picture. Sammy was looking at the with John, Dean and him when he was like 12, they were sitting against the car "Baby" they were smiling that day was a happy one no hunting, no training , just them having a nice day playing the same baseball drinking a bear , Sammy remembered that day was the first time when he tried a bear and he didn't like it at first a small smile appeared on his face at that thought. Dean was looking at a picture with them along with Bobby the second father for them, the same staring against "Baby" with beers in their hands and smiling, laughing that was an old picture it was from a couple of years ago you can see that by Sam's hair it was still sort. And then the boys found a picture that meant a lot to them there was a man quite small with dark hair, blue eyes, and in a trench coat, but something was different about him and the boys knew what he wasn't human he was an angel of the Lord but he still had the heart of a human, next to him was a tall guy with long brown hair, with green eyes, he was the little brother that wasn't so little anymore, next to was his big brother a guy shorter than him, also with green eyes and brown hair but short , he was the guy with daddy issues, next to him was a girl with long blonde hair, brown eyes a little shorter then the guy next to her, she was the freak with the knife collection, between the brothers but a little bit in front was a women with long blond hair, brown eyes, she was the mother that was afraid to lose her daughter the same way she lost her husband, next to her was a man an old one but not that old he was staying in wheelchairs, he was the old drunk . But that doesn't matter to them becomes what those people are, is a friend, a brother, a badass girl, a great mother, and a great father, a family, a big happy family, the smiles on the boys faces were priceless , and the look on their eyes that love, the hope that they found what they once lost was just amazing, and they know if they need them they are just one call away and the other way around, even if they weren't leaving together or next to each other they still visit, that still call , it wasn't like they forget each other no chance . The time passed and our boys were tired they decided to go bed so that maybe tomorrow they will go and visit some of the old faces.

Dean: -Night, Bitch!  
Sam: - Night, Jerk!

They said to each other on the way to their rooms, Dean entire his room and goes to the shower he takes his clothes off and goes under the hot shower and just lets the water pour on him while he is thinking of a blonde girl. He and Jo had a good friendship but that was affected when one day couple of months ago they woke up next to each other, naked and cuddling, Dean knew how that happened, they got drunk in a bar from Texas and that just happened it was an accident and they got past it kind of...Dean still thinks about that night he remembers everything, the way her lips felt on his, has soft her skin is, the look in her eyes, the smile, everything it was an amazing night. Dean was interrupted by a knock on his door.

Sam:- DEAN, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! screamed Sam from the other side you can hear that was the same thing bad his voice was scared and worried, Dean gets fast out of the shower puts a towel around his hips and opens the damm door as fast as he could, he had to get to his little brother to see what was wrong, when he opens the door and looks in Sammy's eyes, same thing bad happened.

Dean:- Sammy, what going on? You scared the crap out of me!

Said Dean in a soft scared voice when he saw that nothing was evil was in the bunker so the danger wasn't here ...that means somebody call them ...was it Bobby? ...Ellen and Jo? ...Cas?....Dean was praying that none of them calls or if they did not to be something bad that happened. Sammy was now sitting down and thinking of how to tell Dean what he finds out, while he was changing, Sam find out that is no right way to tell him that, it doesn't matter because when it comes to Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Cas, Jody, Claire, Alex, Donna, Charlie and Kevin there is not right way to say that something bad had happened to one of them.

Dean:- So are you gonna talk or I have to call everyone to find out what happened? said Dean with a smirk on his face.

Sam:-Dean ...Is about Ellen and Jo! He finally said it, Dean's smirk fades away in a second the millions of thoughts about what could've happened to them just makes his heartache.

Dean:- Are ...are they ...

Sam:- NO, no, no! But close enough.   
F  
Dean closed his eyes, to calm down what could've happened so bad that Sam is so panicked, he opened his eyes and hoped that all this was just a dream, but it wasn't.  
Dean:-What happened? asked in his scared voice he didn't really want to know but he had to so that he will know who or what to kill. Dean was waiting for the answer but nothing. Sam come on tell me, don't let me here like this! his voice sound like he was about to cry, Sam knew that he had to tell him but how could he...

Sam:-They were on hunt, vampires, one of them cough Jo from behind and bite her, she lost a lot of blood, Ellen told me that was a miracle that she was alive when they got there.

Dean:- We should go naw!

Sam nodded and got up, and followed Dean into the garage, they got in the car and start driving they were like 2 hours drive from here to there it was night so the round was silent that means Dean can make it in an hour. All the way to the hospital Dean was thinking about Jo, if she will make it, if she was fine now, he wanted to be there already, he wanted to hold her and tell her everything will be fine, he wanted to tell her stupid jokes that will make her laugh, he wanted to her smile so bad , and her brown beautiful eyes . NHL remembered the first time they met, the first time they hunt together, the first time he knew he liked her. All of the memories with her were playing over and over again in his head, he couldn't lose her, he won't lose. When they finally arrived at the hospital Dean and Sam burst out from the car and run into the hospital as fast as they can, they eyes were looking for a tall woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, they were searching and searching until Sam found the pair of brown eyes that they were looking for with such dispersion.

Sam: -Dean, I found her!

Dean turned around and saw Ellen looking at them with tears in her, the boys just run to her and hug her tight the first to hug her was Sam, he didn't want to let go he wanted her to know that he is there for her and will stay here till Jo is gonna be well and kicking ass again, it has to he will take Ellen and Jo to live with them for a while and maybe just maybe permanently. Dean let go of Ellen and looks in her eyes that were looking so, so tired and they were red from the crying.

Dean:-Hey, everything will be ok, you have a strong girl in there!

Ellen: I-I know!

They smile at each other sweet, innocent, sad smile, they won't like it hurts...bad but they won't show it because they need to be strong so they can get over it.

Sam:-Dean!

Dean was looking at Sam that was looking at the front door he turns around and shows them, standing there smiling at them all of them, Bobby, Jody, Donna,  
Charlie, Kevin, Clair, Alex, they came ...but how did they know? Did Ellen call them?

Bobby:-Ellen!

Said Bobby and just took her in his arms.

Jody:-We are so sorry we wanted to come here faster but we had car troubles!

Said Jody also pulling her into a hug, Jody knows the best how Ellen feels, she knows that fear that you could lose someone you love.

Donna: -Any-who, that girl is stronger then the steel she won't break that easy!

Ellen was the one that hugged Donna now she was right, her, Dean, Donna, Jo was strong and she will get over this like she always does. Clair and Alex also hugged Ellen and the boys. Charlie and Kevin did the same. They were just sitting now , Clair and Alex were sitting on the chairs near the wall at the end , Kevin and Charlie were in the middle, Charlie had her head against the wall and Kevin had his head in his arms , Jody and Donna were gone to get some coffee to keep everyone up just a little bit longer. Sam and Bobby were sitting against the wall looking at everybody and thinking that just the bad moments bring us together, maybe after all this pass, they will come and have dinner together. Ellen and Dean were next to the window that shows Jo in surgery, they were just looking at her, how strong she is.

Ellen:-Do you think she will be ok after this? asked Ellen with a broken voice.

Dean:- I don't know, I think she will be fine but it will take time before she goes back into the field .....if she does!

Dean said turning in Ellen's direction to look her in the eyes , Ellen knew what he meant by it, if she won't be scared to go back, if she is willing to put herself in danger every time she goes out there, but both of them think they already knew the answer to that ...

Ellen:- Thank you, Dean!

Dean:-For what?

Dean seriously didn't know what she was talking about thanking him for what !!!!!

Ellen:-For being here, you know have our backs, thank you for that!

Dean had no words how can she think that he won't be here or it's just that she didn't think they will come?

Dean:- Ellen let me make one thing very clear ...Me and Sam will always be there for you , all of you this is everyone's second chance to a family I won't screw this up , you understand me , I care too much about all of you to just mess this up , it doesn't matter what happened you need us we will be there all of us, because family doesn't end in blood as a wise man once told me, so don't ever thank me again for being here when you need me, when you need us, you understand me !

Dean said that looking in her eyes and Ellen was just so happy to hear that a second chance to a family does not sound bad, and she knew that was true she loved the boys, The girls, and she also knew that she can count on them and that they can count on her. With a last smile, they return to the others. The time passed so slow waiting for Jo to get out of surgery, and the memories as well everyone in there was reliving in their head.

Ellen:- I ...I remember the first time when she said her first word it was a mommy, I was so happy that her first was it was me ... and the smile on her face. Good times! She said with a smile on her face.

Dean:- I remember the first time when we hunt together, she was so stubborn, I told her that she's not going but she did anyway, and Ellen almost killed me that day!   
Said Dean with his smirk on his face, he remembers that day very well, the day he almost lost her it was a good and bad day somewhere in between. Ellen was looking at Dean with the " I was going to but you know that I wouldn't be able to kill you " look. Just when Ellen was going to say something, a nurse came towards them and all of them got up from their seats.

Nurse:-Are you with Jo Harvelle? asked the nurse looking at a piece of paper.

Dean:- Yes! Is she ok? asked Dean with fear he wasn't ready to lose one of them, he wasn't ready to lose her.

Nurse:-She is ok, you can take her home tomorrow! Said the nurse and turn around to leave, when she remembered that she forgot to say something so she turns around to them again.

Nurse:-Oh I forgot to tell you something ! Said the nurse with a smile on her face.

Ellen:-I hope is something good! said Ellen worried.

Nurse:- The baby is fine, we were quite surprised how the baby survived considering how much blood she lost but they both are fine, I don't know how that split my mind, sorry?

Dean was in shock, baby what baby? And then it a light turned on in his head, but it couldn't be.

Dean: -The what?

Nurse: - The baby? You ....you didn't know? Asked the nurse confused.  
All Dean did was nodding his head in no.

Ellen:- How long?

Nurse: - That will be for 4 months! Sorry but I need to go!

Said the nurse and walked away from them to do her job.   
The family was in shock in specially, a certain man. Dean was thinking when was the last time he saw her because that was the time when they did ...then it hit him that it was 4 months ago.

Ellen:- I don't know how to feel! Said Ellen in confusion

Jody:- What do mean?

Ellen:- I feel happy that I'm going to be a grandmother, and that we will have another member of the family. But on the other hand, I'm going to kill the man who let my baby girl pregnant.   
Dean also didn't know how to feel about it, I mean he was happy very very happy but on the other hand, he didn't want to die by Ellen's hand.

Dean:- Ellen you might consider not killing the guy? Said Dean while he was standing up and walking towards her.

Ellen:- Why not? Asked Ellen in confusion again why would Dean be on the jerk's part?

Dean:- Because that guy is me!

He said it, he said it and it felt good but...the look on Ellen's face it didn't, she looked like she was going to kill him. And Ellen didn't know what to do or how to feel but one thing was clear she was relieved that it was him, she knows that Dean is a good guy and he will take care of her baby girl and the baby. On the other side everyone else was happy so happy for them , Sam was the happiest that he gets to be an uncle, Bobby also is happy to be a grandfather, Charlie was happy to be an aunt,Kevin was also happy to be an uncle too , Jody was happy to be an aunt too the cool aunt Jody , Alex was happy to be the aunt that will teach the baby girl or boy how to dress or how to patch him/herself up , Clair was happy that she will be the aunt that will teach the baby how to hunt if Dean lets her of course. Dean was happy that he gets to be a father and the mother of his child is Jo. Ellen takes a step closer to Dean and wraps her arms around him in a hug, Dean didn't expect that, he expected a punch in the face or something like that, not a hug but he likes more the hug then the punch, he returns the hug

Ellen: - I'm happy it is you!

With that Said everyone start talking about if the baby was a girl or a boy, what names would the baby have, they didn't feel when the time pass by until the doctor came and tell them that Jo is awake, Dean was so relevant that she was ok. Dean said that she wanted to be the one that tells her. But the others wanted to see as well so the plan was that they will stay in the room and be silent while Dean tells her, here we go.   
They entered the room, Dean first, of course, Jo was sitting on the bed with a week smile on her face, she looked pale and weak but we all know that she wasn't weak, Deans heart just cracked when he saw her, he sat down by her side and took her hand in his and placed a kiss on it.

Dean:- Don't you ever scare me like this did you understand?

He said with tears in his eyes and with a serious face, he really was worried about her.

Jo:-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like this! And you don't have to worry about me for a while I won't be hunting, as a couple of weeks maybe. She said as well with tears in her eyes but she had a smile on her face.

Dean:- Maybe or couple of months?

Jo:- What? Why!

Jo was shocked what does he mean by months, she should heal in a couple of weeks is not a big deal she just lost some blood. She couldn't to any other reasons why she would stay home for months I mean if the hospital was ok with her leaving what is stopping her.

Dean:-You don't know?

Jo:- Know what?

Dean was thinking about how to tell her, how could he ...I mean this could ruin her hopes for hunting or it could be the best thing that happened to them when he saw the look on Jo's face he knew ...he just knew that she will be happy to find out, how he knew that because he is happy about it.

Dean:- You're pregnant!

Dean said it with a smile on his face , and in his eyes you could see that spark the spark that you could've sworn that was gone that could never come back in Dean's eyes, because it was so bad when he had but he had it now which means that it was officially Dean Winchester had hope again.   
Jo was shocked, her a mother you have to be kidding I mean she is the most irresponsible person that she knows , but she got this feeling in her heart something that she never felt before and it's amazing, you can't really describe the feeling is something that you don't have words for it, but she just knew she already knew that she loves this baby and would do anything for it .

Jo:- We're going to have a baby? she said with tears in her eyes and a smile on the fear face

Dean:- Yhea ...

He said with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face too, he got up from the chair and kissed Jo, her lips were soft and sweet, the kiss was soft but it had all the love that they had for each other!

-There you are I was looking everywhere for you, you left the note saying that you were gone to see if Ellen and Jo were fine but you didn't say where!

Come to the angry -relief voice of Castiel, everybody starts laughing at the poor confused Castiel, Sam comes and taps him on the back while they were going to stay next to the others.

Sam:- Cas we are going to have a new member of the family! He sad with a big smile on his face

Cas: I-I don't understand? Are we getting a cat?

Dean:- No, Cas! I and Jo are going to have a baby!

Dean said and kissed Jo's forehead, and putting one hand on her stomach. Castiel had the goofiest smile in the second that Dean finished saying that sentence.

Cas:- I'm so happy for you guys! I can't wait to meet her!

Jo:- Wait! Her as in a girl! We are going to have a girl? Jo was so excited, they are going to have a baby girl. Cas you made so happy right now that I could kiss you!

Dean looked at her with the "No" look and said

Dean:- Yhea let's not go there!

They all start laughing when an idea pops in Dean's head!

Dean:- Hey, how about you all come and stay with me and Sam, the bunker is big enough for everybody to have their own room, and it'll be fun!

Everyone thought for a bit but the answer was yes.  
After a couple more hours of talking laughing and having a good time Sam took all of them home but no Dean.

Dean:- Good night, Jo! And baby!

Jo:- Good night, Dean! And...Do have any ideas of a name?

Dean:- Yes! He said proudly of himself

Jo:- What is it? She said curiously

Dean:- Hope Johanna Winchester!

Jo: -Perfect!

The end!   
( for now )


End file.
